The Lurking Fear
by castiels-shock-blanket
Summary: The Doctor and the Ponds find themselves in the middle of an empty London, with a strange feeling of fear. On top of that, they find themselves on the run from crazy bloodied people. (The Winchesters come in later. Sorry for my very poor summary. It's a good fic, I promise!) PS: Rating is for possibility of that, but it might not actually end up rated T. Bear with me!


"Alright Ponds, where to next, eh?" The Doctor asked, joy gleaming in his eyes despite the fact they had just spent the last fifteen minutes running from the wild natives of Atlantis, whom they had managed to offend somehow. They had been safe in the TARDIS for about five minutes before he started up on thinking of a new destination. "We could visit Chromgeo, which roughly translates to the colourful earth. Oh, they've got purple grass, and red soil, and the sky is a different colour everyday!" He trailed off, describing the different hues of certain trees, and the emerald green oceans.

"That sounds marvelous, Doctor, but Rory and I are a bit tired." Interrupted Amy, leaning casually against the TARDIS railing. "Maybe we could stop off at home for a little while, half an hour or so, and then stop by Chromgeo." She suggested, not even stuttering over the name of the planet which was foreign to her.

The smile on the Doctor's face fell a little, but only momentarily, as it brightened up again in a second. "Let's set a course for Earth then!" He beamed, spinning round to face the controls. He flicked a few switches, pressed a couple of buttons, and the Police Box was in motion.

The Ponds exchanged smiles as the TARDIS's materialization sound filled their ears. They started towards the doors, followed shortly by the Doctor. Only, their smiles faded as they stepped out into the streets. They had parked on a street corner in London, present day fortunately, but that was not the problem. The problem was that the entire street was empty, like the city had just picked up and vanished. Shop doors were shut, the windows revealed that nobody was inside them. For some reason, the buildings gave a forbidding look.

With bemusement written clearly across their features, the group took a few more cautious steps into the street, remaining relatively close to one another. Along with their confusion, each of them felt the distinct emotion of fear, though they could not place it at the time, nor did they know why they felt that way. Rory clutched Amy's hand as they advanced further into the street.

There was a disturbing silence, as can be expected of an empty city. The chime of Big Ben was what broke the silence, alerting the travelers that it was officially twelve o'clock. But after that, the quiet picked up again. It wasn't so much an awkward silence, despite neither the Ponds nor The Doctor saying anything, but a type of silence that was both less and more familiar to the group at the same time. It was the kind of quiet that occurred when the presence of danger was there, the kind that usually resulted in a shiver running down the spine.

This silence went on for a while as they crept along the street, not even bothering to be mindful of cars, until Amy spoke up. "Doctor, where is everybody? She enquired, turning from the bare street before her to the time traveling alien whom she had acquainted herself with so long ago. "I mean, it's London. They can't have just vanished." She added.

The Doctor seemed perplexed, with good reason. "Are we sure about that, Amelia?" He asked, a little rhetorically. "What else could have happened to the bustling streets. Somehow, they have all vanished. But to where?" That last question was made more in the tone he used for when he was asking himself something, which was usually followed by some extravagant and unbelievable adventure. And at that, The Doctor removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. It made its custom whirring noise, and The Doctor put it away again.

The Doctor had opened his mouth to say something, when he cut himself off suddenly. Someone, or perhaps something, had appeared at the end of the street. At the distance, all that could be told was that said something was humanoid in appearance. Another two seemed to materialize behind it. They appeared to exchange a few words, before taking off in a dead run towards the small group.

Taking this to be a threat, The Doctor informed the Ponds that they should maybe probably run the other way, and they did so. They ran as fast as they could, which was fairly fast despite their most recent exerts. Their course of flee took them down one block, before they made a sharp turn. Immediately they realized this had been a mistake. Upon seeing the brick wall before them, they had to skid to a halt. There was no time to take in the word spray painted onto the wall, as they had to turn to see if maybe they could escape the alley before being cornered by their assumed attackers.

Just as they had spun round, three figures appeared in the mouth of the alley. One was female, the other two males. They appeared human, but what was abnormal about them was how blood stained they were. Their hands were gloved with the scarlet substance, their faces splattered, and various other large stains littered their clothing. They smiled eerily which, as cliché as a wicked smile may be, was all manner of creepy. Especially when they took in the fact that the blood was probably not the three's own, and the fact that they were blocking the only obvious exit.

"We're doomed." Commented Rory, fear in his voice.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Answered The Doctor, though he sounded rather unsure of himself.

"What is it?" Amy asked, edgily.

"It's a brilliant plan! A fantastic plan! A plan without fail!" Said The Doctor.

"Yes, but _what is it_?" Repeated Amy.

"Oh, haven't gotten that part yet." Replied The Doctor.

_"Doctor!"_ Shouted the Ponds in unison.

The Doctor had opened his mouth and begun a reply, but he forgot what it was as a movement...or was it a sound?...brought the groups attention back towards their attackers at the end of the alley. They were slowly advancing, the two with weapons holding them at the ready. What they needed was a plan, but of course, The Doctor hadn't gotten to that part just yet. The Doctor shifted his weight from one foot to the other pensively, still working on that plan of his.

The others advanced another step. The Doctor removed the sonic screwdriver, holding it out straight in front of him. "Careful! This is a very...weapon-y weapon! One more step and I'll use it!" He fumbled, resisting a slight urge to take a step backwards.

Of course, that wasn't precisely the plan without fail that they had been hoping for. It wasn't even a plan without fail, given that the group continued to advance towards them. The Doctor peered down at his sonic, gave a light shrug of his shoulders, and replaced it into his pocket. The situation didn't change at all due to this failed plan, and the attacker continued to advance.

"How's that plan coming along?" Enquired Amy.

"Still working on it..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey hey! Sorry the chapter's a little short, I promise it'll get longer next chapter. In the meantime, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love! And remember, weeds are flowers too, once you get to know them.**


End file.
